Flashback
by The Soul Piper
Summary: Rogue remembers a special night with Jean. (femslash)


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. **

**Warning: This is a slash. Once again, if you don't like it, don't waste your time reading it. It's called common sense!**

**A/N: Sorry if you find any holes in my story. I tried to have this make as much sense as possible (Jean _is_ telepathic, right? Well, if she's not, then she is in _my_ story. I'm pretty sure she is though). This is actually the first time I planned out a whole story on paper before posting it. It's a oneshot fic that takes place after Jeans death.**

I had grown distant in the past few months. Though I tried to hide behind forced smiles and empty laughs, my eyes said it all. I was hurting.

"Are you going to be ok?" Scott asked me as he took a seat beside me on the park bench. For a split second, he put a hand on my arm to let me know that he was there. At that point, I realized that my skin had been burning from sitting in the sun for too long, perfectly sill. He just felt so cold in comparison. I moved away, closer to the edge.

This place. This park bench, it had become a place for me to come and be by myself. It had become a place for me to think. Reflect. I came to sit there everyday since…since it all ended.

"Rogue, did you hear me?" Scott asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I lied.

"We're worried about you, you know? You've been different, lately."

"I know," I said, coldly.

"I miss her too."

'_No you don't,'_ I wanted to yell at him. _'Not like I do!'_

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said.

"Rogue, come on. I loved her. I spent so much _time_ with her. She talked about you so much…so highly…sometimes I thought that…" He shook the image away. "Never mind. Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm here for you if you need me. We _all_ are."

As if I cared. I _didn't_ need them. The only one I needed was her…

_-Months ago-_

I couldn't fall asleep again. I was too afraid to. All of my dreams ended up the same way…with me being heartbroken. I would dream about her constantly. I'd tell her how I really felt about her and she would feel the same way about me. But just as I'm about to kiss those two beautiful lips of hers, I wake up. I didn't think that I could do that anymore, so instead, I went for a walk. I knew that I would probably get into a lot of trouble if I was caught leaving the school at four in the morning, but I didn't care. I would have done anything not to go back to sleep.

I kept walking. I walked faster when I felt yawns coming on, and I jogged when I felt my eyelids getting heavy. Eventually, I found a park. I was dark and deserted…or so I thought. I went to go sit down on one of the benches and was surprised to see that I wasn't alone.

"Jean," I said, shocked.

"Rogue, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," I explained.

"Why not?"

Not wanting to go into details, I lied. "I don't know. I…I just couldn't get to sleep."

"Oh," she said, looking down at her shaking knees.

"What's wrong," I asked her, taking the opportunity to have a seat next to her.

"It's nothing. I couldn't sleep either. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind, is all."

"Oh," I said, right before an awkward silence that took up the better part of a minute. "I'm in trouble, aren't I? You know, for leaving the school grounds?"

She shook her head. "No, I could never tell on you, Rogue. Let's just keep this between the two of us."

I smiled, knowing well that I cloud trust her. "Thanks. I'd hug you, but, you know."

"It must be hard for you…not to touch."

"Especially when I'm around you," I whispered.

"What was that?" Jean asked me.

"What was what?"

"What was…never mind."

'_Smooth, Rogue. Very smooth,'_ I thought.

"You're right, though. It _is_ hard. Bobby keeps trying to kiss me, but I always tell him that it's not worth it."

She gave me a serious look, and then turned her whole body around on the bench to face me.

"And he actually _listens_?" She asked.

"Well, he has to. Why should her risk getting hurt?"

"Why _shouldn't_ he? Some people are worth it, Rogue!" She took loose strands of my hair and placed it behind my ears, not even caring about her skin coming in contact with mine.

My heart started racing. This all seemed familiar. Everytime I would dream about her, this was exactly how I felt…before, obviously, the excitement of thinking that I was about to feel her touch became too great, and the pace of my heart sent me out of my dream.

"_You're_ worth the risk.," she said as she made the gap between us a little bit smaller.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" I asked, thinking that somewhere along the way, I had fallen asleep again.

"You too?" Jean asked me.

"Huh?"

"I can't even tell anymore. I dream about you so much, Rogue." Her head was so close to mine. I could see the moon light flickering in her eyes. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I knew what could happen if I did. Still, I couldn't stop myself from slowly bringing my head closer to hers.

"I'll hurt you," I said gently, making no attempt to stop myself.

"Then do so," Jean said before our lips locked, allowing no room for words. There was softness to her that I had never experienced before. I wasn't even sure that I could _explain_ it. I used my gloved hands to bring her closer to me. I let her in and was glad to see that she knew she cloud do whatever she wanted with me. I moaned as I felt the warmth of her breath on my skin and the smoothness of her tongue sliding over and under mine.

Suddenly, I heard her moan, but not in pleasure, like I had before.

"Jean," I cried, opening my eyes to see that for a few seconds, all of her veins were visible. She leaned back on the bench. "I'm sorry, Jean. I shouldn't have done that. Are you ok? Jean?"

To my surprise, she _was_ ok. She focused her eyes on mine.

'_Do you know how much I love you, Rogue?'_ She knew that for a wile, I could read her mind.

"I guess I do _now. _I love you too, Jean," I replied. "I can't believe how much sleep I missed over not knowing how you felt."

'_I know. Me too.'_

The two of us had our heads tilted upwards, watching as morning broke through the sky. Jean let her fingers slip through mine. Though I was wearing gloves, I still felt unbelievably close to her. I squinted when the glow of the new morning's sun became too much for me, but I didn't have the energy to open them again. Jean found the strength in her to lean over and kiss me once more on my forehead, before collapsing back on the bench.

'_It's ok now. We can't finally get some sleep…'_

"Rogue? Rouge? What's wrong with you? You just spaced out." Scott was snapping is fingers in front of my face.

I quickly shook the memory away. "Nothing's wrong," I assured him.

"Anyways, it's hard to loose a loved one. Believe me, Rogue, nobody loved that woman more than _I_ did."

'Believe _me_, Scott, you're wrong.' I wanted to tell him. '_I_ did!'

"I know, Scott," I lied. "Nobody loved her more than _you_."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I wasn't sure about posting this, because I don't exactly know how Rouge and Jean's powers work, but the movies kicked ass and I wanted to write about it. I'm sorry if I got some stuff wrong, but don't give me too much trouble for it. Anyways, go review now!**


End file.
